Dusk, Shiny, and Dawn Stone
by Danimalz09
Summary: Paul finds a Dusk Stone, and Dawn finds a Shiny Stone. They both then find a Dawn stone, what does that mean? Ikarishipping one-shot.


**My first Ikarishipping story during summer. I'm actually taking my time to write it on a summer. Well, anyways enjoy. Read and review thanks: **

Paul was on his way to the Pokemon Sinnoh League. While walking, he encounters Ash and the gang. Dawn then looks back and shouts, "Hey, it's Paul!" Paul then walks passes the gang, but Ash stops him.

"Wait Paul, are you heading to the Pokemon League?" asks Ash.

Paul replies, "Yes, good luck at the league, I'll be battling you soon there." He then closes his eyes and walks away.

Ash and the gang walk the opposite way of Paul. Ash then said to the gang, "Wow, Paul has changed a little ever since Monferno involved."

"No kidding, I bet Paul is waiting for the moment to come," said Brock.

"Yeah, so how about you Dawn, what do you think about Paul?" asks Ash.

Dawn starts to blush and said, "Huh? Well, I guess he sorta did change." Dawn grins really big while wiggling her finger toward her face.

"Anyways, we should stop here for lunch," said Brock.

"Great, I'll go pick some berries for the poffins, be back in a bit," said Dawn while running through the forest.

Dawn finds a tree full of different types of berries. She then went toward the tree and plucks several them. While plucking, she talks to herself softly, "Maybe Paul did change a little, in a good way."

She finishes plucking the berries, and then she sees something really sparkling. She picks it up and it was a Shiny Stone. "Whoa, a Shiny Stone," said Dawn while she was amazed.

"This one is for keeps," said Dawn. She then packs the berries and head out, but she encounters Paul.

"It's Paul!" shouts Dawn and continues, "Hey Paul! Over here!"

Paul then sees Dawn and he was holding a Dusk Stone. He then went toward Dawn and notices that she has a shiny stone.

"Hey, that must be a Dusk Stone, where did you find it?" asks Dawn.

Paul replies, "I found in the ground a minute ago, I guess I'll keep it, you on the other hand have a shiny stone."

"Yeah, and I found this not too long ago either, such a coincidence that we found 2 rare stones around this place and time," said Dawn smiling.

Paul then said, "I assume you want to evolve your Pokemon?"

"Nope, no need to worry, because I already have a Pokemon that evolves without the Shiny Stone," said Dawn. She then sends out Togekiss.

"Somebody's a showoff," said Paul with a smirk.

Dawn then gets annoyed and said, "Hey, I'm just proving it to you that you don't always need a stone for a Pokemon to evolve.

"True, but the goes for me too," said Paul. He then summons his Honchcrow.

"You see, my Honchcrow doesn't even need a Dusk Stone to evolve, just like your Pokemon," said Paul.

"Really, whoa that's great," said Dawn.

Paul then asks, "You're one of Ash's friends' am I correct? Mind to tell me your name again?"

Dawn then gets annoyed again and said, "You forgot my name again? You don't think of me as much do you?"

"No, not really," said Paul.

Dawn sighs and said, "Well, that's okay, I guess you don't see me as important as a lot of people."

Dawn then looks at the Shiny Stone that she's holding and Paul's Dusk Stone.

Dawn then said, "You know, the Dusk Stone you're holding resembles you and the Shiny Stone resembles me."

"What makes you say that?" asks Paul.

"Well, the Dusk Stone is dark and cold just like you, while the Shiny Stone is bright and dazzling just like me," said Dawn.

Paul replies, "I guess so."

Dawn then went toward Paul and said, "Do you wanna trade?"

"Why?" he asks.

"The thing is, if we trade stones, we'll be thinking of each other during our adventures, I hope if you don't mind about that," said Dawn.

Paul stares at her stone then at his. He then said, "I'll take that offer."

Dawn smiles and hand over the Shiny Stone to Paul while he hand over the Dusk Stone to Dawn.

Paul stares at the Shiny Stone, and he feels a little bright after that. He then smiles a bit and said, "Thanks." Dawn then smiles back and said, "You're welcome."

They both then find a Dawn Stone between them and Dawn picks it up.

"This must be a Dawn stone," said Dawn and continues, "Hey that's right!"

"Hmm?" said Paul.

"I want you to also have this, guess what kind of stone is it?" asks Dawn.

Paul replies, "It's a Dawn Stone."

Dawn smiles and said, "Yeah, remember my name, its Dawn, and if you forget, then take this Dawn Stone with you, hope you remember my name the next time we meet."

Paul stares at the Dawn Stone then at her. He then said, "Thanks, but why are you doing this?"

Dawn then starts to blushes. She then pokes both of her fingers and said, "Well I….I kinda like you a little bit, and I want you to know a bit more about me." She then blushes even more.

"Hmm, I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were," said Paul.

Dawn then makes a priceless face, "You guess huh, geez, thanks. Anyways I hear Ash calling me, so thanks Paul."

"Yeah…. See ya," said Paul.

"Good luck at the Sinnoh League," said Dawn going toward Paul.

Dawn then went really close to Paul and gave him a kiss. She then breaks the kiss and smiles. After that, she head out to Ash and the gang. Paul then takes the Dawn Stone and looks at it. "Dawn huh…so that's her name," said Paul with a smile.

**End of Story, please read and review, thanks.**


End file.
